


Innocence

by isabeau25



Series: Wander Home [8]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Family, Gen, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronin has a very bad day, and Nod cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after [The Naming of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1399300), but before Nod starts talking. This was in response to the prompt "innocence" given to me by [Finn the Leafman.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Epic_Leafman)
> 
> Little Nod has a tumblr. Come visit [Babe in the Woods](http://little-nod.tumblr.com) to chat with him.

Ronin felt old. He leaned forward in his chair, arms resting on his knees and head bowed. Nod was laying on his stomach in the middle of the living room, feet kicking in the air and a blanket pulled over his head like a hood as he played with wooden building blocks, making little chirping noises like a bird.

He wasn’t sulking at least. Ronin had gotten home exceptionally late, and that sometimes left him with a sullen seven year old to deal with, but not tonight. Nod’s face had lit up when Ronin had opened the door, and he had run up to him, wanting to be held.

Ronin had obliged, cuddling him close long after Orla left, not putting him down until Nod had cooed softly at him like a dove, a confused look on his face. Ronin had set him on his feet then and rumpled his hair, and finally taken his armor off.

Two units had been hit hard, and there were multiple casualties and fatalities. Ronin has spent the last nine hours piecing together what appeared to be two unrelated incidence, and he had days more of work ahead of him to make sure they knew the ins and outs of what had happened, and they could do everything possible to make sure it didn’t happen again.

Nod knocked over the tower he had built and giggled, then looked at Ronin, apparently confused that he wasn’t sharing in his mirth. Ronin managed a weak smile for the boy.

Dissatisfied, Nod picked himself up off the floor and trotted over to him, still wearing the blanket as a hood. He was already in his pajamas, and Ronin suspected he owed Orla a very nice gift for giving Nod a bath. The boy bathed like a bird, and the whole bathroom was usually soaked by the time they were done.

Nod climbed into his lap, forcing Ronin to sit back, and the general accommodated him, lacing his hands behind the child’s back when he settled facing him. The boy whistled and chirped and cooed as if he were telling Ronin about his day, his hands motioning grandly and his blanket hood falling back, prompting Ronin to keep a good hold on him so he didn’t lose his balance. Ronin suspected if he ever started talking, he would do a lot of it.

He smiled up at Ronin when he was through, and Ronin stared at him for a moment, then laughed wetly and clutched the child to his chest. Nod cooed happily and snuggled against him, tucking his head under Ronin’s chin.

This was why he did what he did. This was why they all did what they did. Because there were things in this life worth protecting and smiles worth dying for to keep safe.

Nod yawned and Ronin tucked the blanket more snuggly around him.

“Ready for bed chickadee?” Ronin asked.                    

The boy cooed again, and Ronin smiled, but didn’t make any move to get up. They could sit here a while. That would be alright.


End file.
